


Five Times Peggy Fell a Little Bit in Love With Steve (And One Time He Fell For Her)

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six little snapshots into Peggy/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Peggy Fell a Little Bit in Love With Steve (And One Time He Fell For Her)

1\. Agent Peggy Carter looked at the men who had run from the grenade that Colonel Philips had just tossed into the training area. Then she looked at skinny and small Steve Rogers curled around and over it and fell a little in love. The feeling wasn’t completely new it had been happening gradually over the week watching the smallest candidate for the rebirth process try harder and with more heart than anyone else. She knew she would always identify this as the day she first fell in love with Steve no matter what else came.

2\. Peggy walked up to the Steve who emerged from the rebirth procedure and almost put her hand on him. She couldn’t help herself. The sight made her secret insides quiver with lust. That added to the love she had already started to develop meant her assignment with the SSR that much harder to carry out. Oooh, harder. Now there was a word. She handed Steve his shirt before any of her thoughts could make it to her face.

3.Peggy watched the USO show on the base in Italy. The Steve she had fallen in love with last year was still there, throwing himself fully in to the task he was asked to do regardless how ridiculous it was or the way the audience responded. Then there was his drawing- it reminded her of the self -conscious boy on the way to the treatment that had earned her respect. The sight of the man who had come to entertain the troops getting ready to go rescue his friend just cemented the feelings that had been growing inside her all day. She had fallen even further in love with Steve.

4\. Steve fell a little bit in love with Agent Peggy Carter when she picked up the gun and fired at the shield he was holding. No that’s not true. He had been falling in love with her since before he’d became Captain America, during the training when he had earned a ride back with her by falling the flag pole and she had smiled slightly at him. But that day, the day she had shot at him was the day it turned from a schoolboy crush into something he wanted to explore.

5\. Peggy fell even further, despite her resolve after she had found Steve kissing another woman, when she watched the newsreel and saw her face on his compass. The thought that he had placed her photo where he saw it every time he looked for direction softened the heart she had determined to harden. The fact that he hadn’t seemed embarrassed when he caught the camera focusing on it made her think he was proud of his feelings for her. Just maybe he deserved forgiveness or at least to have his explanation listened to.

6\. Peggy lost what little of her heart she hadn’t given Steve to him when she came upon him trying to get drunk out of guilt for his friend. She had seen his bravery before he’d had the muscles to back it up. She has seen his determination to do what he could and do it to his best ability even if it was just to sell bonds to the public. She had seen his loyalty. Now she was seeing his vulnerability, the proof that while he might be a larger than life national hero he was still the same man she had met when he was half the size he was now. Peggy couldn’t help it. She had tumbled head long into deep irrevocable love with Steve Rogers. Hopefully when this war was over they’d get a chance to explore that love together.


End file.
